doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Doctor Who
''Doctor Who ''es un programa de televisión que trata de las aventuras de un misterioso hombre conocido sólo como el Doctor. El Doctor viaja a través del espacio y el tiempo en una nave llamada TARDIS, un acrónimo de "Time And Relative Dimension In Space (Tiempo y relativa dimensión en el espacio)". Suele ir acompañado de uno o varios compañeros, la mayoría de las veces mujeres. El tono del programa varía de serio a cómico y de horror gótico al campo de la pantomima. La serie de Doctor Who original se recuerda con cariño entre el público por lo general con monstruos horripilantes (como los Daleks y los Cybermen), siendo pioneros en el uso de la música electrónica y efectos especiales de bajo presupuesto. Historia Origen Un grupo de individuos reducido tiene el gusto de compartir méritos para la creación de Doctor Who en 1963, pero se acepta generalmente que el impulso inicial de la serie, así como el establecimiento de determinados aspectos, tales como el concepto de la TARDIS, la personalidad básica del Doctor y el título de Doctor Who pertenecen en sí al canadiense Sydney Newman, que también se atribuye a la creación de otra serie emblemática, Los Vengadores. Otras de las muchas personas involucradas en el desarrollo de la serie incluyen a Donald Wilson, el escritor CE Webber, el editor de guión David Whitaker y la primera productora ejecutiva de la serie, Verity Lambert, así como la primera mujer en ocupar ese puesto en la BBC (Décadas más tarde, una línea de diálogo rindió homenaje al trabajo de Newman y de Lambert en la creación de Doctor Who, cuando el décimo Doctor, disfrazado como un ser humano llamado John Smith, nombró a sus padres como Sydney y Verity en el episodio de 2007, Naturaleza humana). Otros dos participantes que destacan en el nacimiento de la serie fueron Anthony Coburn y Waris Hussein, el escritor y director, respectivamente, de la primera serie de cuatro partes, An unearthly child, el primero que se emitió el 23 de noviembre de 1963. La versión del primer episodio que se emitió fue de hecho el segundo episodio en producirse, una versión anterior (llamado El episodio Piloto '' por los fans), se grabó semanas antes, pero fue rechazado por varias razones. La BBC permitió un segundo montaje del piloto para proceder. El primer epiosodio se emitió el día siguiente al asesinato de John F. Kennedy y tuvo que ser retransmitido una semana más tarde cuando cortes de energía interrumpieron la primera emisión. También es importante la creación de la atmósfera al principio de la serie donde los compositores fueron Ron Grainer y Delia Derbyshire. Grainer escribió la melodía básica del "[[Tema de Doctor Who|Tema de ''Doctor Who]]", y Derbyshire, con el BBC Radiophonic Workshop, la transformó en una obra pionera en la música electrónica. Ha habido varios arreglos en el "Tema de Doctor Who", pero la melodía básica ha seguido sin cambiar. No se ha comisionado ninguna otra pieza nueva de música como tema, por lo que es uno de los temas musicales que más se han utilizado en la historia de la televisión. El primer episodio emitido, An unearthly child, presentó la primera encarnación del Doctor, interpretado por el actor William Hartnell. Otros que lo apoyaron fueron William Russell (conocido en todo el mundo por interpretar al protagonista de la serie de acción y aventura de los 50 conocida como The adventures of Sir Lancelot) y Jacqueline Hill como Ian Chesterton y Barbara Wright, respectivamente, y Carole Ann Ford como la nieta del Doctor, Susan Foreman. Estos cuatro formarían el núcleo de la serie a lo largo de su primera y segunda temporada. Daleks Después de que el primer episodio introdujera a los personajes y el concepto de la serie, los otros tres episodios de An unearthly child abarcaron una modesta línea histórica con la participación de un grupo de hombres de las cavernas de la prehistoria. La serie comenzó a sonar como una serie de ciencia ficción con el segundo serial, The Daleks de Terry Nation. Se presentó a los Daleks, el enemigo más emblemático y que más se repite de la franquicia. La serie comenzó a despegar realmente en el público con este serial, que ayudó a lanzar la "Dalekmania" en el Reino Unido, llevando a la fabricación de juguetes, a la primera novela Doctor Who in an exciting adventure with the Daleks, la adaptación cinematográfica de Dr Who and the Daleks, y muchas secuelas televisivas, empezando con The Dalek invasion on Earth. Primeros cambios en el reparto The Dalek invasion on Earth también destacó por el cambio de reparto del primer serial. Carole Ann Ford dejó la serie. Fue remplazada a la semana siguiente por Maureen O'Brien como Vicki, estableciendo un patrón cambiante en los compañeros del Doctor. Los otros dos compañeros originales, William Russell y Jacqueline Hill, dejaron la serie meses más tarde al acabar The chase, dando paso a otro nuevo compañero, Steven Taylor, interpretado por Peter Purves. Durante las últimas décadas, la duración de diferentes compañeros a oscilado entre tan poco como un par de semanas (considerados compañeros después de aparecer en un solo episodio), hasta varios años. Algunos actores han vuelto a interpretar sus papeles años e incluso décadas más tarde (en particular Elisabeth Sladen como Sarah Jane Smith). Cambio de identidad El siguiente punto de inflexión de la serie ocurrió en 1966 cuando el actor que interpretaba al Doctor, William Hartnell, decide abandonar la serie. En lugar de introducir a un nuevo protagonista, reemplazar a Hartnell sin ninguna explicación (una situación a la que se enfrentan años más tarde la comedia estadounidense Bewitched cuando tienen que reestructurar a su protagonista masculino) o simplemente cancelar la serie, los productores, con la entrada de Sydney Newman, deciden establecer la capacidad del Doctor para regenerarse en una nueva persona cuando se hiere o experimenta una situación cercana a la muerte (aunque necesitarán años para acabar de retocar los elementos de este proceso). Esto llevó a la dramática - y exitosa para la serie - transición hasta Patrick Troughton como segundo Doctor al final de The tenth planet (un serial que era de por sí destacado ante la introdución del segundo villano de la franquicia más recurrente y popular de la franquicia, los Cybermen). El experimiento de regenerar al Doctor se repitió en 1970 con la introdución del una vez actor cómico Jon Pertwee como el tercer Doctor, una medida que también coincidió con el cambio de color de la serie. Una vez más, fue un éxito y'' Doctor Who'' siguió consolidándose como una institución en la televisión británica, aunque se mantiene prácticamente desconocido en los mercados de América. Target books En 1973, Target books volvió a publicar una trilogía novelística de a mediados de 1960, y en 1974 comenzó a emitir sus propias adaptaciones de episodios de televisión. Antes de los aparatos de video domésticos, de la liberación comercial de la serie de televisión en video y DVD, y cuando las retransmisiones eran escasas y muchos episodios antiguos se creían perdidos, Target books se convirtió cada vez más en un aspecto popular y valioso del Doctor en la franquicia; los libros se publicarían a mediados de los noventa. Una característica única de la línea de Target (que en realidad se remonta a las primeras novelas publicadas por Frederick Muller) es que muchos de los libros fueron escritos por cualquiera de los guionistas originales o por personas que tenían muchas conexiones detrás de las escenas con la serie, como Barry Letts, Terrance Dicks, David Whitaker, etc, los cuáles trabajaron en el guión de las capacidades de producción o de edición en la serie. En los años 70, se reimprimieron alrededor de una docena de novelas Target en edición americana gracias a Pinnacle Books, con presentaciones del destacado autor Harlan Ellison, que agregó presitigio a la franquicia colocándolo aún más alto en su estimación de Star Trek. Los años de Tom Baker La serie continuó hasta la década de 1970 junto con Tom Baker, asumiendo el papel de cuarto Doctor en 1974. Baker se convirtió en el actor más icónico, y podría decirse que de los más populares de la serie clásica. Esto se debió en parte a retransmisiones frecuentes de sus episodios en Reino Unido, que comenzó durante su mandato. Fue el primer Doctor "joven" y desempeñó el papel en más temporadas (siete en total) que cualquier otro actor hasta la fecha. A otros actores se le han considerado como el Doctor "actual" por más tiempo, pero sin apariciones en la televisión con normalidad. Cerca del final de la era de Tom Baker, la BBC sacó una serie spin-off, K9 and company, pero nunca fue más allá del episodio piloto A girl's best friend. Las emisiones de Estados Unidos sobre Doctor Who se hicieron mal al principio, ya que algunos organismos de radiodifusión transmitían una versión con su narración explicando la trama. A finales de 1970, sin embargo, la serie quedó firmemente arraigada en Public Broadcasting Service (PBS), que transmitiría el show en varias ocasiones durante las siguientes tres décadas y que emitiría la serie revivida después de 2004. Era de John Nathan-Turner Peter Davison sucedió a Baker en 1981 como quinto Doctor con el nuevo productor (que se había unido en la temporada anterior), John Nathan-Turner. Con tan sólo veintinueve años, Davison fue, hasta el nombramiento de Matt Smith como undécimo Doctor en el 2009, el actor más joven que había interpretado al Doctor oficialmente. El equipo TARDIS del quinto Doctor se volvió más joven y contó con la primera muerte de un largo compañero cuando Adric murió al final de Earthshock. Dos compañeros de corta estancia ya habían muerto en el serial, The Dalek's masterplan, pero no habían estado en el programa más de un par de semanas; Adric estuvo en la serie durante aproximadamente un año. La era de Davison estivo marcada por la experimentación de la BBC con los períodos de emisión de la programación. La serie se pasó a transmitirse dos veces por semana, lejos de su tradicional espacio de los sábados. En un principio, esto pareció ser una táctica exitosa. Las calificaciones de los primeros relatos de Davison fueron en pares, si no más alto que las últimas historias de Tom Baker. Fue durante la era de Davison donde la serie cumplió su 20º aniversario con el super episodio Los cinco Doctores. Contaba, de alguna forma, con todos los actores que habían interpretado una vez al Doctor (a pesar de que Hartnell y Tom Baker aparecen en material de archivo). Colin Baker siguió a Davison como sexto Doctor en 1984. La BBC experimentó más con el formato, cambiándolo de un episodio de veinte minutos a otro de cuarenta y cinco. Nathan-Turner también experimentó con la personalidad del Doctor intencionadamente, haciendo que el sexto Doctor fuera antipático para crear una nueva dinámica. Ninguno de los experimentos funcionó. La ocupación de Colin Baker estuvo marcada por una grave amenaza para la supervivencia de la serie cuando la BBC, citando los bajos niveles de audiencia, anunció que iba a poner fin a la serie después de la temporada 22 de 1985. Después de la protesta inmediata, esta decisión se modifico para convertirse en una pausa de dieciocho meses. Durante el parón, los fans se esforzaron para que el programa volviera cuanto antes. Estos incluyen la grabación de un disco benéfico llamado "Doctor in distress" por los miembros del reparto. BBC Radio intentó llenar el vacío mediante la producción de la primera serie de radio de Doctor Who, Slipback, protagonizada por Colin Baker. La serie regresó en 1986 con un arco histórico a lo largo de toda la temporada, The trial of a Time Lord, pero con un tiempo en pantalla considerablemente reducido. Se asignaron catorce episodios para la temporada, frente a los trece de la temporada anterior, volviendo con los veinte minutos por historia. Esto fue más o menos la mitad del tiempo narrativo de las últimas temporadas. Fin de una era Aunque el retorno de la serie generó suficientes calificaciones como para que la BBC subvencionara un lugar para emitirlo y renovarlo hasta una temporada 24, el contrato de Colin Baker como Doctor no se renovó y cedió su papel a Sylvester McCoy como séptimo Doctor en 1987. La serie sobrevivió a la interrupción, pero nunca recuperó los votos necesarios para poder seguir sobreviviendo, siendo constantemente golpeado en las calificaciones por Coronation Street. Hacia el final, obtuvo puntuaciones de apenas tre millones, en comparación de los once millones en la era cumbre de Tom Baker. Se hicieron intentos para actualizar la serie, oscureciendo la personalidad del Doctor a través de lo que se llamó más tarde el Plan maestro de Cartmel (nombrado así por el editor Andrew Cartmel), y mediante la presentación de Ace, una compañera con un nerviosismo que no se había visto antes en un ayudante. El mismo año en el que McCoy se hizo cargo, se emitió una película producida idependientemente por fans, Wartime. Aprovechando un vacío legal en la licenciatura que permitió que personajes que no fueran el Doctor fueran patentados directamente por sus creadores, esta película cuenta con John Benton, que fue lo primero de lo que sería una serie de producciones realizadas para matener el universo de Doctor Who vivo tras 1989. Durante la era de McCoy, la serie celerbó el 25 aniversario de la serie en televisión. Uno de los seriales del año, Remembrance of the Daleks, devolvería al Doctor al 76 de Totter's Lane dónde comenzó en 1963. A partor de la produción de la temporada vigésmo sexta, Nathan-Turner se enteró de que el espectáculo no se podría renovar inmediatamente a una temporada 27. Después de que McCoy grabara un monólogo final en la temporada, al final del último episodio - la tercera parte en la que irónicamente se tituló Survival - salió al aire el 6 de diciembre de 1989, haciendo que la carrera de 26 años de Doctor Who ''llegara a su fin. La oficina de producción de ''Doctor Who cerró al verano siguiente. Nunca ha quedado claro si la BBC "canceló" realmente alguna vez Doctor Who en 1989, o si simplemente puso la serie en espera. Una de las primeras que estableció que se había cancelado completamente fue la co-estrella Sophie Aldred, que utilizó el término en el documental More than thirty years in the TARDIS. "Años salvajes" El final de la producción activa se hizo oficial en 1990. La oficina de producción de Doctor Who se había cerrado. La BBC no canceló oficialmente la serie. Simplemente no subvencionó nuevos episodios. Esto llevó a la producción de spin-offs caseros. Entre ellos el primer rango largo de ficción original (las Virgin New Adventures series). Target books agotó todos sus serials disponibles restantes para hacer novelas y la marca se retiró en 1994. Hubo numerosas producciones de video independientes, con personajes y criaturas de la serie, pero nunca el propio Doctor. Muchos de sus nuevos actores, escritores y directores se convertirían en la serie de Doctor Who principal, incluyendo a Nicholas Briggs y a Mark Gatiss. En 1993, la BBC hizo untento a medias de marcar el trigésimo aniversario, primero subvencionando y luego cancelando, un especial multi-doctor llamado The dark dimension. En su lugar dieron luz verde a un pastiche mal recibido llamado Dimensions in time que se emitió como parte de un Children in need para recaudar fondos así como un cruce dudoso entre las telenovela EastEnders. Para la ficción original, las New Virgin Adventures recogían lo que Survival había dejado. Durante los cinco años siguientes, amplió considerablemente el mundo del séptimo Doctor y Doctor Who, y acabó difundiendo historias con tramas más adultas de lo que era posible en televisión. Los libros también introducieron un personaje, Bernice Summerfield, que inicialmente fue compañero del séptimo Doctor. Con el tiempo desarrolló su propia minifranquicia, que continúa hasta hoy. Virgin también lanzó una serie similar de libros llamados las Missing Adventures, junto con Doctores del pasado. Damaged goods, una novela de New Adventures estaba escrita por un escritor joven que más tarde desempeñaría un papel importante en la historia de Doctor Who - Russell T. Davies. Otro futuro productor de la serie, Steven Moffat, contribuyó en los relatos cortos de tercera línea de Virgin en la ficción de Doctor Who, las Virgin Decalogs. Por aquel tiempo, Moffat también hizo su debut en televisión de Doctor Who con una parodia llamada The curse of the fatal death ''que emitió para recaudar fondos para Comic Relief y fue protagonizada por Rowan Atkinson (entre otros) como el Doctor. Un falso reinicio La fanquicia entonces llamada "primer interregno" terminó en la televisión en 1996 con un intento de emisión coproducida por América y Reino Unido de la serie de ''Doctor Who. Una película que se transmitió por televisión producida por American Fox Network, Doctor Who, en el que McCoy le dejaba a Paul McGann el octavo Doctor. No fue ni un reinicio ni una reinvención, al película era una continuación de la serie original. A pesar de ser un éxito moderado en la BBC, no recibió suficientes votos en EE.UU como para justificar una nueva serie. McCoy en una entrevista posterior con Doctor Who Confidential, postula que la película en EE.UU falló en parte a que los espectadores no estaban familiarizados con la historia de Doctor Who en la que el Doctor se regenera, ya que era muy confuso. De vuelta al desierto El "segundo interregno" fue seguido de más novelas (ahora publicado por la BBC bajo el logotipo de BBC Books, junto con el octavo Doctor), producciones más independientes, una serie separada de novelas sonbre Bernice Summerfield y, en 1998, el inicio de una prolífica serie con historias de audio completamente licenciadas de Big Finish Productions. A diferencia de las producciones independientes de video, Big Finish podía utilizar Doctores y compañeros de la serie. Con la excepción de Tom Baker, y los primeros Doctor ya fallecidos, los audios incluían muchos de los actores originales. En particular, Big Finish produjo una serie de larga duración de programas que seguían las aventuras del octavo Doctor. Big Finish también produjo una prolífica serie de audio dramas con Bernice Summerfield (y comenzó a publicar novelas ofreciendo a su vez que Virgin terminara su serie de libros), así como otra serie spin-off con los Daleks, Davros, Sarah Jane Smith y Gallifrey. Muchos de los escritores, directores y actores vocales que participaron en este proyecto también acabaron trabajando en la propia serie de televisión. La BBX también creo nuevos proyectos de Doctor Who relacionados con los medios de comunicación durante ese tiempo, creando varias producciones originales que se transmitieron por la red en colaboración con Big Finish (incluyendo Scream of the Shalka, en el que Richard E. Grant introdució al noveno Doctor, aunque su versión del personaje fue relegado a un estado no canónico), y hacer varias novenas de la era Virgin de Doctor Who disponibles en e-books en su sitio web. Regreso triunfal Scream of the Shalka se transmitió a través de la red a finales de 2003. La BBC sorprendió a los fans anunciando que su oficina de producción de Gales, la BBC Gales, había aprobado producir una serie totalmente nueva de Doctor Who. La serie sería producida por Russell T. Davies y Julie Gardner. Davies, que desde sus días había estado escribiendo ficciones de Doctor Who para Virgin, había llegado a crear una serie aclamada por la crítica, Queer as Folk. En los meses siguientes, surgieron nuevos detalles sobre la serie. Los aficionados aún se preguntaban si la nueva serie sería una continuación de la serie original (una temporada 27), o una reinvención (como ocurrió reciente y exitósamente con Battlestar Galactica). ¿Contarían la película de Paul McGann o Scream of the Shalka? Hubo una controversia inicial cuando la cantante de pop Billie Piper fue elegida como nueva compañera. El logotipo de la nueva serie irritó a algunos fans, y la BBC informó que algunos del equipo de producción habían recibido amenazas de muerte por ello. La decisión de la BBC para reiniciar la numeración de la serie con la Serie 1 en 2005 alimentó el debate sobre si el nuevo espectáculo sería una continuación. La BBC indicó que era una decisión estrictamente comercial, y parte de la estrategia global de no alienar a los nuevos espectadores, al sugerir que necesitaban conocer veintiseis años de historia de fondo. Doctor Who volvió a la televisión en la primavera de 2005. Christopher Eccleston tomó el relevo de McGann como noveno Doctor. Después de una incertidumbre inicial, pronto se estableció que la nueva serie sería una continuación de la antigua. Los nuevos episodios de Doctor Who, con niveles de popularidad que no se veían desde la década de 1970, obtuvo premios que la serie original nunca vio. La breve era de Eccleston marcó el regreso de los Autons, la conciencia Nestene y los Daleks en televisión, así como la introducción de Jack Harkness. En marzo de 2006, la nueva serie se emitió por primera vez en EE.UU en el canal Sci Fi. El público abrazó la nueva serie, con Billie Piper como Rose Tyler, que en particular se convirtió en uno de los compañeros más famosos que había habido en años. El programa tropezó días después del estreno que Eccleston solo saldría en la primera temporada. La posesión de su sustituto, el décimo Doctor de David Tennant, estuvo dominada por la relacción entre el Doctor y Rose Tyler, algo que nunca antes se había intentado. La era de Tennant vio también el regreso de Sarah Jane Smith en Reunión escolar, el episodio que más se citó por ser el que establecía de una vez por todas que el "Nuevo Who" era una continuación directa con la serie de 1963-89. Esto fue seguido por el miniepisodio de Children in need de Time crash en el que Peter Davison repetía su papel como el quinto Doctor. En la era de Tennant también se vio la reintroducción de los Cybermen, aunque en una versión paralela. En relación a esto, la serie comenzó a profundizar el concepto del multiverso con La ascensión de los Cybermen, un tema que dominaría los últimos episodios de la cuarta temporada en 2008. Desde el regreso de la serie de televisión, Doctor Who se ha convertido en una franquicia importante. Esto dio lugar a dos exitosos spin-off: Torchwood y The Sarah Jane Adventures, ambos en torno a las aventuras de antiguos compañeros. Hay una tercera, un spin-off que no es de la BBC llamado K9. Se pusieron en marcha dos series documentales con el regreso de Doctor Who: Doctor Who Confidential, en producción desde 2005 hasta 2011 y Totally Doctor Who (2006-2007). La tercera temporada también produjo la primera película-serial animada para televisión de Doctor Who, La búsqueda infinita, que se emitió en 2007 y estuvo junto con Tennant. Una segunda serie animada, Dreamland, se emitió en 2009. BBC Radio 7 comenzó a transmitir una serie especialmente encargada para las publicaciones de serials radiofónicas con el regreso de Paul McGann como octavo Doctor. Esta era también vio el comienzo de una nueva tradición a finales de 2005: Los especiales de Navidad de Doctor Who, episodios con las vacaciones como tema que se emitían separadamente de las temporadas normales. Hasta 2012, se han emitido en total siete especiales de este tipo. La serie ha contribuído también a varios miniepisodios como el mencionado Time crash, Children in need Appeal y una serie de conciertos para la BBC Proms (La música de las esferas). El final de la cuarta temporada de 2008, unió todas las Series en un mismo momento y contó con el regreso de Rose entr otros compañeros, en el que Doctor Who reunió las calificaciones más altas en treinta años. Fue seguido del especial de Navidad de 2008, El siguiente Doctor, que incluía una escena - la primera de su tipo - en la que los diez Doctores, entre ellos el debatido octavo Doctor de Paul McGann, y consolidando el lugar de este en su historia personal. La transición 2009 fue un año de transición para Doctor Who. La temporada contaba con tan sólo cuatro episodios, transmitidos como especiales en abril, noviembre, Navidad y Año Nuevo de 2010. Estos especiales y un serial animado, Dreamland, marcaron las apariciones finales de Tennant como el Doctor. La decisión de que la serie tomara un descanso después de la Serie 4, según el libro de Davies The writer's tale, se preveía ya desde el primer año de Tennant. Davies ideó un descanso para suavizar la transición entre su mandato como espectáculo favorito y el de Steven Moffat, a quien invitó hacerse cargo de su puesto como productor ejecutivo y guionista principal cuando la serie regresara como un programa semanal en 2010. Tennant aprovechó esta ruptura para aparecer en una producción de alto perfil llamado'' Hamlet '' co-protagonizardo por el icono de Star Trek Patrick Stewart, que en algunos medios había indicado erróneamente que ese había sido el motivo de la ruptura. El anuncio del año sabático fue seguido del anuncio en el que Davies y Julie Gardner dejaban de ser productores ejecutivos de Doctor Who después de los especiales. Moffat, que ganó el Premio Hugo durante tres años conscutivos por sus guiones para Doctor Who, fue nombrado como nuevo guionista principal y productor ejecutivo. También nombró productores ejecutivos a Piers Wenger y a Beth Willis. La cuestión de que si Tennat quedaría fue un tema candente en los medios de comunicación de Reino Unido durante gran parte de 2008. En octubre del mismo año, Tennant, mientras aceptaba su National Television Award al Mejor Actor Favorito, anunció que dejaría el papel después de los especiales. Después de meses de especulación, el 3 de enero de 2009 se anunció que el chico Matt Smith, de veintiséis años de edad, se uniría a la serie en 2010 como el undécimo Doctor, rompiendo el record de Peter Davison como el Doctor más joven. El final de la Serie 4 y al principio de los especiales marcó un "cambio de guardia" para las transmisiones internacionales de la serie en EE.UU y Canadá. En EE.UU, el canal Sci Fi renunció a los derechos de primera emisión a la BBC America. En Canadá, la manipulación sujeta de la serie de Canadian Broadcasting Corporation (que se había visto una marcada disminución en el interés de la red y la edición destructiva del final de la Serie 4 para los anuncios) llegó a un abrupto final cuando el cable de red Space adoptó la serie. Ambos comenzaron a transmitir la serie con El siguiente Doctor en primavera de 2009 y anunció que se emitiría la serie semanal en 2010. El primer especial del año sabático, El planeta de los muertos,'' se emitió en Pascua de 2009. ''El planeta de los muertos fue el primer episodio de Doctor Who que se filmó en alta definición y, posteriormente, el primero que saldría para Blu-ray. Mientras tanto, Torchwood transmitió su tercera temporada en julio de 2009, ahora en BBC One, pero en un formato diferente: un único, aclamado por la crítica, episodio de cinco partes bajo el título de Los niños de la Tierra. También se emitió con gran éxito y altos índices de audiencia en la BBC America y Space. The Sarah Jane Adventures inicia su tercera temporada en octubre de 2009, con David Tennant interpretando al Doctor en dos episodios. El spin-off que no es la la BBC, K9, también se lanzó durante este año. El segundo especial del año sabático, Las aguas de Marte, se emitió en noviembre de 2009, así como una aventura animada, Dreamland, que fue transmitido como un serial al servicio de BBC's Red Button antes de ser transmitido como un programa en la propia BBC. Durante la temporada de Navidad, Tennant apareció como el Doctor en una serie de anuncios de Navidad de la BBC. Finalmente, la era del décimo Doctor terminó con el especial de dos partes El fin del tiempo. La primera parte salió el 25 de diciembre de 2009, mientras que el final, en el que David Tennant le entrega el papel a Matt Smith, se emitió el 1 de enero de 2010. Un nuevo nombre La producción de los primeros episodios de Matt Smith comenzaron en julio de 2009. Los escritores contratados para la nueva temporada incluían a Richard Curtis (co-creador de Blackadder y escritor de Cuatro bodas y un funeral) y Toby Whithouse (creador de Being Human). Se rumoreaba que el destacado escritor de fantasía Neil Gaiman participaría en la nueva temporada. Estos rumores, como se vio más tarde, acabaron siendo ciertos. Michael Moorcock, otro novelista de fantasía famoso, también se anunció que estaba escribiendo una novela de Doctor Who para publicarse en 2010. La menor competencia para Smith llegó en enero de 2010 cuando las emisiones de la serie no propia de la BBC, K9, empezaron a transmitirse en Europa. Reino Unido, que había visto un adelanto del primer episodio en Halloween de 2009, vio su debut en la serie Disney XD el 3 de abril de 2010, pocas horas antes del comienzo de la quinta temporada. Después de meses de intensa publicidad, el primer episodio de Matt Smith / el undécimo Doctor comenzó oficialmente el 3 de abril de 2010 con la emisión de En el último momento en la BBC. En una muestra de apoyo internacional para la serie, las emisiones en EE.UU, Canadá, Australia y Nueva Zelanda se programaron para dentro de unas pocas semanas, la primera vez en el que un gran programa internacional había hecho coincidir sus emisiones de esta manera. La quinta temporada duró trece semanas, concluyendo con El Big Bang el 26 de junio de 2010. Antes de que el primer episodio de la quinta temporada se transmitiera, la BBC anunció que se había encargado un especial de Navidad para 2010, y una sexta temporada de la serie revivida se había programado para que entrara en producción en verano para su emisión en 2011. La Serie 6 se emitió en dos partes, la primera mitad se emitió en primavera y el resto de los episodios se transmitieron en otoño. La BBC dijo que la ruptura era para dar cabida a un arco histórico que permitía un suspense de mitad de temporada, el arco revela la identidad de River Song. Steven Moffat decía que había solicitado la separación. La Serie 7 se lanzará más tarde durante el año 2012 y 2013. El plan para el especial del quicuagésimo aniversario se inició en mayo de 2012. Historias de televisión : Lista de historias de televisión de Doctor Who Logos : Ver logo de Doctor Who '' Continuidad Un argumento común entre los fans y los productores de la serie es que una gran parte de la llamatividad del Doctor proviene de sus orígenes misteriosos y extraños. A pesar que las últimas revelaciones desvelan varias cosas sobre su pasado - que es un Señor del Tiempo, de Gallifrey, entre otros -, los escritores se han esforzado en mantener cierto misterio y preservar la eterna pregunta, "¿Doctor Who?" Esta historia de fondo no se planteó rígidamente desde un principio, sino que se fue desarrollando poco a poco y sin orden ni concierto en los últimos años como resultado del trabajo de muchos escritores y productores. Lógicamente, esto ha dado un par de problemas de continuidad. Algunos personajes como el Monje se clasificaron como Señores del Tiempo, historias tempranas de razas como los Daleks se volvieron a escribir, y así sucesivamente. La creación de una historia de fondo detallada lleva también a la crítica de que saber demasiado sobre el Doctor limita ambas posibilidades creativas y el misterio. Algunas historias durante el mandato del séptimo Doctor, que formaban parte del llamado "Plan Maestro de Cartmel", tenían la intención de abordar esta cuestión, lo que sugiere que gran parte de lo que se creía del Doctor estaba mal, y que era mucho más poderoso y misterioso de lo que se pensaba. Tanto en la escena no televisada de ''Remembrance of the Daleks como la posterior Silver nemesis da a entender que el Doctor es algo más que un Señor del Tiempo. Con la suspensión de la serie en 1989, no todas las pistas se resolvieron, al menos en televisión. La novena de Virgin New Adventures, Lungbarrow, podría solucionar estas indirectas y explicar el orígen del Doctor. Sin embargo, no todos los fans consideran estas novelas como canon, y no aceptan las revelaciones hechas en esa historia en partícular. La revelación en la película de televisión de 1996 en la que muestra que el Doctor era medio humano, es a menudo considerado como un error de continuidad ya que muchos consideran al Doctor como un Señor del Tiempo completo, haciendo que los aficionados traten de encontrar explicaciones alternativas acerca de por qué el Doctor afirma ser parte humano. A pesar de que algunos aficionados consideran las discontinuidades como un problema, otros las consideran como una fuente de interés o de humor (una actitud tomada en el libro The discontinuity guide). Una explicación fan común es que un universo con viajeros del tiempo es probable que tenga ciertas inconsistencias históricas. La serie revivida se ha enfrentado a este problema al sugerir que el tiempo está en flujo y con la excepción de algunos eventos fijos en el tiempo, casi todo se puede cambiar (DW: Los fuegos de Pompeya, El unicornio y la avispa, etc). Es posible razonar algunos sucesos que se ven - por ejemplo, los acontecimientos de el episodio de 2005 Dalek hecha algunas chispas de continuidad de menor importancia con los acontecimientos posteriores, como en La Tierra robada, aún así, se puede razonar que los sucesos de Dalek pueden ocurrir de manera diferente o no ocurrir en absoluto, debido a que las acciones del Doctor en episodios posteriores (y más tarde en su vida). Más recientemente, algunas interpretaciones de fans sobre el final de la Serie 5, DW: El Big Bang han sugierido reiniciar la continuidad de Doctor Who totalmente, pero también hay pruebas en contra con esta opinión y aún está por verse que, en su caso, pueden surgir ramificaciones después de este episodio. Los fans han especulado qué aspectos de la serie de televisión, libros, dramas de audio y otras fuentes pueden considerarse dentro del canon. Esto ha sido más complejo por el hecho de que ya se han adaptado a la serie de televisión una novela, un relato corto, y un audio de Big Finish (Naturaleza humana, Parpadeo y Dalek respectivamente), y que se ha hecho referencia en pantalla de al menos una novela (NSA: The monsters inside en DW: Explosión en la ciudad). Por si parte, la BBC no ha emitido un edicto de la empresa en cuanto a lo que se cuenta como canon, a diferencia de Star Trek que, por Paramount Pictures, sólo contó como canon con acción en vivo en televisión y producciones cinematográficas hasta hace poco, cuando The animated series se reintrodujo en el canon; o como Star Wars, el cual cuenta como canon todo lo que esté licenciado con Lucasfilm desde mediados de 1990. "¿Doctor Who?" : Ver Alias del Doctor Cuando la serie empieza, no sabe nada del Doctor en absoluto, nisiquiera su nombre. En el primer serial, An unearthly child, dos profesores de Coal Hill School de Londres, Barbara Wright e Ian Chesterton, están intigrados por uno de sus estudiantes, Susan Foreman, que demuestra una gran inteligencia y conocimientos inusualmente avanzados. Al seguirla hasta una chatarrería en el 76 del Totter's Lane, se encuentran con un extraño anciano y escuchan la voz de Susan desde el interior de lo que parece ser una cabina de policía. Abriéndose paso hasta su interior, los dos descubren que en realidad camufla al interior de la TARDIS que es dimensionalmente trascendental. Susan llama al anciano "abuelo", pero este simplemente se hace llamar el Doctor. Cuando se da cuenta de que Ian y Barbara pueden llamar a las autoridades locales y decirles lo que han visto, se los lleva a todos a otro lugar en el tiempo y el espacio. En el primer episodio, el Doctor se presenta a Ian como "Doctor Foreman", ya que en la chatarrería en la que se encuentran lleva la firma de "IM Foreman". Cuando Ian presenta al Doctor con este nombre en el siguiente episodio, el Señor del Tiempo responde: "¿Eh? ¿Doctor qué? ¿De qué está hablando?" Más tarde, cuando Ian se da cuenta de que "Foreman" no es su nombre, le pregunta a Barbara, "¿Quién es él? ¿Doctor qué?" Aunque en los créditos de pantalla aparece durante veinte años como "Doctor Who", al Doctor nunca se le llama en realidad por ese nombre dentro de la serie, excepto de ese modo irónico. Por ejemplo, en Los cinco Doctores cuando se refiere a sí mismo como "el Doctor", otro personaje le pregunta; "¿Qué?" La única excepción ha sido el ordenador WOTAN, en el serial, The war machines, en el que mandó que "Doctor Who es requerido". En The gunfighters, el primer Doctor usa el alias de Dr. Caligari. En The highlanders el segundo Doctor toma el nombre de "Doctor von Wer" (una traducción alemana de "Doctor de qué"), y firma como "Dr. W" en The underwater menace. En The Wheel in space, su compañero Jamie lee el nombre de unos equipos médicos, y le dice a la tripulación de la Rueda que el nombre del Doctor es "John Smith". El Doctor adopta este alias en varias ocasiones a lo largo de la serie, a menudo con el título de "Doctor" como prefijo. Esto ha continuado hasta el undécimo Doctor, y se hace referencia en la famosa película de televisión de 1996, donde a pesar de que el Doctor se encuentra completamente inconsciente, un desconocido, aparentemente al azar, escribe el nombre de John Smith en los papeles de ingreso al hospital por el Doctor. En The armageddon factor, un Señor del Tiempo llamado Drax llama al cuarto Doctor "Theet", un diminutivo de "Theta Sigma", que al parecer es un apodo de la Universidad. En el serial de 1988 Remembrance of the Daleks, el séptimo Doctor se le pide que firme un documento, lo que hace mediante el uso de un signo de interrogación. y produce una tarjeta de presentación con una serie de letras griegas (o una escritura en Antiguo Gallifreyan) y un signo de interrogación incrito en ella. El octavo Doctor utiliza brevemente el alias de "Dr. Bowman" en la película de televisión de 1996. Sus compañeros Señores del Tiempo también se han burlado de él por apegarse a un "humilde" título como "Doctor". En muchos cómics, libros, películas y otros spin-off, el personaje es a menudo llamado "Doctor Who" (o simplemente "Dr. Who") como una rutina, aunque esto ha disminuido en los últimos años. Desde la primera historia hasta Logopolis (la última de la Temporada 18 y la de Tom Baker), el protagonista fue catalogado como "Doctor Who". A partir de la primera historia de Peter Davison, Castrovalva (también la primera de la Temporada 19), el protagonista se le atribuye simplemente con el nombre de "El Doctor". El escritor Terrance Dicks ofreció la teoría de que los nombres de los Señores del Tiempo eran como "trabalenguas", largos y extremadamente difíciles de pronuncuar, y que por eso el Doctor nunca reveló su verdadero nombre. Sin embargo, esto es poco probable. River Song, una de las pocas personas que conocen su nombre, fue capaz de susurrar su nombre al oído en un tiempo muy corto. Algunos fans han especulado a partir del hecho de que el nombre completo de la Dama del Tiempo Romana es Romanadvoratrelundar, es que la primera sílaba del verdadero nombre del Doctor es "Who". Cabe señalar que, aunque a menudo se afirma que "Doctor Who" no es el nombre del personaje, no hay nada realmente en la misma serie que lo confirme. Al menos en una ocasión, el Doctor estuvo a punto de dar su nombre después del título de "Doctor", pero lo interrumpieron. Curiosamente, la novela de la BBC The infinity Doctors, menciona a un antiguo dios Gallifreyan llamado "OHM". Cuando este nombre se pone al revés, el resultado es "WHO" (Esta idea se desarrolló en los primeros borradores de The three Doctors de Bob Baker y Dave Martin. El personaje "Ohm" con el tiempo se convirtió en Omega). Es interesante destacar que, mientras que en los medios spin-off es conocido por "llenar espacios en blanco" en cuanto a los aspectos de Doctor Who - por ejemplo, en varias novelas se reveló el nombre real del Amo - los medios no oficialmente licenciados jamás se han planteado seriamente resolver el enigma del nombre real de Doctor. A pesar de que los primeros spin-off han tratado "Doctor Who" como su nombre. Durante la era de Matt Smith como el Doctor, se reveló que la pregunta más antigua del universo era "¿Doctor Who?" y teniendo en cuenta la desesperación del Silencio, una orden religiosa que se dedica a destruir al Doctor, por evitar que se revele, las consecuencias de que él diga a alguien su nombre real debe de ser catastrófico. El décimo Doctor, interpretado por David Tennant, declaró que sólo había una razón y un momento por el cuál revelara su verdadero nombre. Elogios En 2000, en una encuesta de profesionales industriales, el Instituto Británico Cinematográfico votó a Doctor Who como #3 en la lista de los 100 mejores programas de televisión británicos. Después de su regreso en 2005, la serie recibió numerosas nominaciones y premios tanto a nivel nacional como a nivel internacional. Esto incluye los BAFTA, los National Television Awards y los Premios Hugo. Los elogios de América Latina han sido menores , aunque en 2007 rombió una barrera al recibir una nominación de los 2008 People's Choice Awards, aunque no ganó. Al revivir la serie se encontró con las calificaciones más altas no en el Reino Unido sino en Corea del Sur. El libro Guiness de los Records ha reconocido que el Doctor ha roto, acabado y establecido muchos registros diferentes. Incluso en el "año sabático" de la temporada 2009-2010, que consistía sólo en cuatro especiales (cinco si se cuenta el especial de Navidad de 2008 El siguiente Doctor), no fue suficiente para frenar la estampida de premios para Doctor Who. El 20 de enero de 2010, la serie ganó el premio al mejor drama y David Tennant ganó la mejor interpretación dramática en el National Television Awards de 2010. Parodias y pastiches Parodias : Ver parodias de Doctor Who '' Pastiches : ''Ver pastiches de Doctor Who '' En otros medios A pesar de que ''Doctor Who se originó como un programa de televisión, se llegó a convertir en algo más que eso. Comenzando con la "Dalekmania" de los años 60, gran cantidad de productos han brotado de esta serie en la que parte de esta ha seguido las historias sobre las aventuras del Doctor. Durante las últimas décadas, Doctor Who ha aparecido en el escenario, en la pantalla y en la radio, así como en una increíble variedad de novelas, cómics y todo un elenco de aventuras de audio y emisiones a través de la red. A partir de la década de 1980, algunas empresas de producción independientes, tales como BBV Productions y Reeltime Pictures se aprovecharon de la laguna jurídica en la propiedad de la BBC de Doctor Who sobre los personajes y monstruos de la serie con licencias individuales de sus creadores, y fabricaron una película original y audio dramas a su alrededor; lo que alcanzó su apogeo después de que la serie finalizara en 1989. En muchas de estas produciones participaron miembros del reparto original de la serie. Mientras tanto, a partir de 1991, se publicaron una serie de prolíficas novelas originales sólo comparables a la de la franquicia de Star Trek en términos de calidad. Varios guionistas de la serie de 2005 escribieron o hicieron guiones de aventuras sobre el Doctor en otros medios. En cuanto a las obras no ficticias, Doctor Who se encuentra entre las franquicias de crónicas de ocio con mayor intensidad de la historia. Desde la publicación de The making of Doctor Who en la década de los 70, el número de libros que tratan sobre la producción, el personal, e incluso la filosofía detrás de Doctor Who se han contado por cientos. Además, se han publicado autobiografías de un número creciente de actores vinculados a la serie (en varios casos más de un volumen de recuerdos), que van desde 1960 de la era de las co-estrellas como Anneke Wills y Deborah Watling hasta actores más recientes como Billie Piper y John Barrowman. Categoría:Resúmenes de televisión